


We’re Soaring

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Meta, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Reader has to fly into the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and Rowan to investigate the next Cursed Vault. The only problem is that Reader is scared of heights.





	We’re Soaring

You had somehow convinced Merula to let you borrow her broom to fly into the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and Rowan, two of your closest friends. The problem? You were terrified of heights. You had broken more school rules than you could count and faced death a handful of times, but you couldn’t handle heights. It was painfully ironic.

You were stressed out the day before the three of you planned to fly into the Forest. 

“You seem pretty on edge, (Y/N),” Rowan commented. “What’s on your mind?”

You sighed. “I’m just worried about tomorrow night and the whole Forbidden Forest thing.”

She nodded. “It’s pretty scary stuff we’re dealing with. Who knows what we’ll find?”

“It’s not even that, Rowan. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m scared of heights?”

She looked scandalized. “Really?”

“Yeah. So embarrassing, right?”

“We all have our weaknesses. Nobody’s perfect, including us. We’re also literally fourteen years old, so…”

“You’re right. I’m probably gonna tell Charlie. Someone who was sorted into a house known for bravery might be able to give me some advice.”

“That’s a good idea. No matter what happens, we’ll both be by your sides tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, Rowan. I’m glad you’re my best friend.”

“I’m glad you’re my best friend, (Y/N).”

-

You tracked down Charlie at dinner that night.

“Hey (Y/N), what’s up? Are you ready for tomorrow?”

You looked at the floor sheepishly. “About that…”

He knit his brows in confusion. “What?”

“I’m really scared of heights, Charlie. I hate Flying class almost as much as I hate Potions. The fact that Madam Hooch is always talking about death doesn’t make it any better.”

“Wow, I had no idea.”

“I know it sounds crazy. Resident badass troublemaker (Y/N) (L/N) is too scared to fly on a broom? I’m more scared of that than whatever we’ll find in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Me and Rowan will help you face your fear. What are friends for?”

“Thanks Charlie.” You gave him a hug before leaving to join Rowan at the Slytherin table for dinner.

-

The next night came. At ten, you and Rowan snuck out of your dorm brooms in hand to meet Charlie on the training grounds.

“We could get in so much trouble,” Rowan whispered.

You shrugged. “We’ve gotten in so much trouble? What’s one more strike at this point? A hundred extra points to Slytherin from Dumbledore?”

“Point taken.” When you got to the training grounds, Charlie was already there.

“Do you guys know how hard it is to sneak out of Gryffindor?” He asked. “We’re on the top floor.”

“We’re underground,” you pointed out. “We’re evenly matched on that front. Let’s get this over with guys.” You got on your brooms and flew into the air towards the Forest. Your heart was racing but you pushed through the fear.

When you touched down inside the Forest, you let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t even care what happens for the rest of the night,” you said. “As far as I’m concerned, the hardest part is over.”

“I hope you’re right (Y/N).” Rowan said.

“At least we’ll get to see some cool creatures,” Charlie said excitedly. “Look on the bright side.”

“Let’s do this for Jacob.” You knew that with your friends next to you, you could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
